


Paternity Trousers

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Draco is Unsure About His Body Changing, Harry is a good husband, M/M, Mpreg, Paternity Clothes, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Surprise Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is nineteen weeks pregnant and one drizzly April morning he discovers that his trousers won't button anymore...





	Paternity Trousers

Paternity trousers weren't a thing that Draco thought he’d ever have to contend with. 

Of course, Draco knew he was pregnant. Knew from the scans, and the positive tests and the terribly queasy tummy that he got most mornings. Knew from the ridiculously soppy face that Potter wore every single time he brushed a kiss over Draco’s belly. Knew from the growing bump that he steadfastly refused to acknowledge… 

_Knowing_ and actually _seeing_ were two very different things though, and it wasn’t until baby Malfoy-Potter decided to make themselves known one drizzly April morning that Draco became truly convinced of his pregnancy. 

It was a regular morning, like any other of late, and he was rather grumpily getting ready for work at the Ministry. Draco quite fancied slipping back beneath the sheets for an extra hours nap and a double-expresso latte certainly wouldn’t have gone amiss either, but generally he was feeling pretty content. 

Draco stuffed himself into his favourite charcoal grey trousers, choosing not to admit to himself quite how snug they had recently gotten around his newly swollen tummy. A little extension charm should do the trick, he decided, trying to force the fastenings together. 

It wasn’t to be, though. Even with magic the button simply popped open, and Draco stared in horror as the zip slowly rolled down. His treacherously rotund nineteen-week bump sat pertly and proudly above the waist of his trousers, boldly refusing to be contained any longer. 

_Merlin_, Draco thought in shock, splaying two hands over his newly distended belly. He really was pregnant, and it would seem that none of his lovely clothes were going to fit him any longer. That thought was new, and really rather horrifying. He wasn’t even five months yet! Salazar. His belly would be the size of bloody _Wiltshire_ by the time he was ready to pop- 

The first that Harry heard of Draco’s discovery was the familiar smash of Abraxas Malfoy’s antique ceramic shaving bowl. 

Draco did tend to smash it whenever he was piqued about something so it really shouldn’t have come as the big shock that it seemed to be. Anyway, a quick _Reparo_ normally had it back in one piece. 

It didn’t stop Harry from bounding into their bedroom in matter of seconds though, his hair wilder and more unkempt than ever, and his green eyes flashing in fright. 

“Draco love. What happened?...”

Harry’s words seemed to dry up and fly away. Draco was flushed and furious now; desperately trying to wrestle his clothes into fitting him once more and failing miserably. Shards of shaving bowl were scattered around his feet, remnants from his earlier temper tantrum. 

“Merlin, Draco,” Harry said angrily, “a million terrible bloody scenarios went through my head! Stand bloody still, you _daft git_. I’m just going to spell the shaving bowl back into one piece before you really do manage to do yourself an injury… Are you hurt? Cut? Do we need to floo to St. Mungos?” 

“We don’t need to floo to St-_fucking_-Mungos,” Draco hissed sulkily, sitting down heavily on their bed, the swell of his exposed tummy filling his lap, “unless you want me to cast a bloody neutering spell on you-” Draco’s words were said in annoyance but there wasn’t any real heat in them. He wasn’t even holding his wand. 

“I’d rather not, if that’s all the same to you” replied Harry, carefully magicking the last of the shards back into their rightful place. “Are you going to tell me what’s happened Draco? I’m not sure that your Grandad Abraxas’s shaving bowl is going to survive many more _Reparos_ before it finally crumbles into dust.”

Draco sniffed sorrowfully, and placed a hand on his rounded middle. 

“Nothing _fits_ any more. None of the clothes I like,” Draco muttered, feeling incredibly sorry for himself, “not even with an extension spell. My belly grows bigger with everyday that passes… My bloody hips are spreading. Even my arse is getting fat. I… I just don’t feel like myself.”

“Firstly, you’re not fat. You’re pregnant, and you look wonderful. And secondly, paternity trousers.” 

“_Paternity trousers?_” Draco repeated, mildly stunned by his husband’s lack of sensitivity over this delicate situation. Still, Potter couldn’t be expected to understand how Draco was feeling. The pudding head didn’t give two figs about fashion. Draco wished he _was_ holding his wand now. He felt like hexing Potter into the middle of next week. “There is no bloody way on Merlin’s green earth you’re going to get me wearing elasticated, stretchy tent trousers! I might be pregnant, but I’ve still got my _pride_-”

“Well, you’ll have to spend the next six months indoors, lovely, because that tummy isn’t getting any smaller.” Harry placed his hand gently on top of Draco’s own. “I know you’ve been avoiding thinking about switching to paternity clothes… And yes, I know that I’m a bit useless about clothes and fashion but I do care about _you_. Hermione said that, for her, moving into maternity clothes was really difficult. Lots of hormones and body changes, and feeling like there was nothing she could really do about it… So, I think what you’re experiencing is pretty normal-”

Draco wiped away a small tear that had tracked its way down his cheek and considered Harry’s words. He’d normally be pretty annoyed with the idea of Harry discussing any aspect of his emotions with Hermione; after all, Draco liked her well enough now but some things were private.

But that was Potter all over. Nothing was ever off limits with him, and he told his friends everything. Today, though, Draco felt really quite impressed. He’d actually made Draco feel better about his widening waist, which was nothing short of a miracle. 

“Well, I’m not spending the whole summer inside,” Draco muttered, not wishing to admit defeat. He cast his eyes over the grey wool of his trousers sadly. He’d always loved his lithe, tidy body and the thought of growing wide and languid was difficult to accept with ease. “If paternity trousers is the only way that I'll be able to leave the bloody house, then I suppose I could look into them-”

“I’ve brought you some, actually,” Harry said quickly. “And before you say it, I _know_ I shouldn’t have… But ‘Mione said that wearing clothes that didn’t fit properly was the worst feeling in the world. And you’ve been so sick. The last thing I wanted was for you to be uncomfortable...” 

Potter’s words trailed off, and his face looked uncertain. Under normal circumstances Draco would have been quite irritated by Harry’s actions but he could see that his husband was trying his hardest to be supportive. Even if the paternity trousers were bound to be an _absolute_ horror show if Harry had chosen them… 

“Thank you,” Draco replied, sincerely, struggling out of the ill-fitting wool trousers that were currently stretched to their limits around his hips. It felt wonderful to be out of them, although Draco wouldn’t ever have dreamt of saying so aloud. “Let’s have them then. These _paternity trousers_. Merlin, I should have made you carry the baby-”

Harry rummaged thought the trunk at the bottom of their bed and emerged with a silken package from _Twilfitt and Tattings_ which he handed to Draco with an embarrassed smile. 

“You know I don’t know anything about clothes, love,” Harry explained as Draco unwrapped his present. “So I just asked the tailor to make you paternity clothes in the fabrics and patterns you already like. They’re a little bit stretchier and lighter than your regular clothes but essentially they should still be the same...”

Draco was overcome by Harry’s thoughtful gift. He loved his new clothes, and pulled on a new pair of charcoal grey trousers with such refreshing ease that he was hardly bothered by the stretchable elasticated band at the waist. Draco admired his reflection in the mirror, noting the way that the soft material skirted over his growing bump without the depressing creases and strains that he’d become used to.

He really _was_ pregnant, Draco realised. Their baby was growing bigger with every day that passed, and they were a miracle to be cherished, rather than an annoyance to be hidden. 

“You really like them?” Harry asked, his composure slowing relaxing alongside Draco’s obvious pleasure. “You look wonderful, darling, honestly. You’re blooming.”

“I really do,” Draco replied, leaning over to brush a kiss over Harry’s freshly shaven cheek. “I feel like _me_ wearing them… Like I’ve got someone here to be proud of rather than someone that I’m trying to hide.”

Harry didn’t reply, and instead pulled Draco into his arms before kissing him gently. Harry tasted like toothpaste, and smelled delicious, like the amber aftershave he favoured. Harry explored Draco’s mouth with his own, and Draco found his mind growing hazy and his body melting into his husband’s own… Then Harry pulled out from the kiss, leaving Draco bereft. 

“You and baby need to finish getting ready,” Harry said with a grin. “We’re already ten minutes late for work. But we’ll pick up where we left off tonight, love. That’s a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
